yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Yamato 2520
Yamato 2520 was Yoshinobu Nishizaki attempt at a sequel to Space Battleship Yamato set several hundred years in the future after the original show. However, Yoshinobu Nishizaki was sued by Leiji Matsumoto for breach of copyright. Summary Syd Mead was appointed the new Yamato designer , David Matthews was hired as composerhttp://davidmatthewsjazz.com/bio.html, and Carolyn Leonhart sang the theme song. From the first Yamato era, in outer space, a little more than 300 years later, venture of the young people was drawn in the stage. The first Yamato (Space Battleship Yamato) succeeding world view, it enters, but in the Space Battleship Yamato series interstellar national power outside the earth which begins the Gamilas empire which adapts altogether does not appear, only opposition of terrestrial federation and the Seiren Federation which together designate Earth as the beginning is drawn. 7 volumes were planned, but it only sold 3 volumes due to the bankruptcy of the production company. Story In the year 2520 of the Yamato Star Calendars, the Milky Way Hundred Year War concluded, with fights between the Earth Federation and Seirēn Federation ending. The 17th Space Battleship Yamato has crashed on Limbos. 17 years later, the planetary phosphorus boss of the M27 globular cluster located to the boundary line of both camps. The young people of Limbos are forced to live under the military occupation of the Seirēn. Nabu Ancient discovers the Yamatop data disk and builds a 18th generation YAMATO in the dry dock of the Seirēn automatic factory which is left on the basis of the design figure. But, there is also information regarding the super ancient civilization which has become cause of Milky Way 100 Year War on that data disk, and Earth Federation and Seirēn Federation again begin war based on that information. Cast Yamato Crew *Kazukiyo Nishikiori as Nabu Ancient *Tomo Sakurai as Marcie Shima *Yasunori Matsumoto as Aga Serene *Ichiro Nagai as Captain Togo Shima *Kotono Mitsuishi as Maki *Takehito Koyasu as Lennon O'Sullivan *Hiro Yuki as Konman *Daiki Nakamura as Flick *Nobutoshi Canna as Pete/Bob *Mari Mashiba as Gori *Ken Yamaguchi as Tonbe *Chafurin as Jog *Koji Ishii as Stock/Moai *Hiroshi Naka as Hachimaki *Isshin Chiba as Kemushi/Doc *Akemi Okamura as Rose/Mimi *Kenyu Horiuchi as Emilio *Shigeru Chiba as Speed *Kosuke Okano as Carl *Konami Yoshida as Susha *Ryotaro Okiayu as Megane *Gara Takashima as Yamato Computer *Yamato Earth Federation *Ken Yamaguchi as Captain Schmidt *Ken Narita as Thompson *Dr. Sakamoto Seirēn Federation *Masato Ibu as Emperor Blaune *Akira Kamiya as Major Rikiyard *Yoko Asagami as 2nd Lieutenant Amethys *Hideyuki Umezu as 2nd Lieutenant Packard *Koji Nakata as Marshal Maskanen *Shozo Iizuka as Commander Neros *Norio Wakamoto as Lt. Cmdr. Thrauza *Tetsuya Iwanaga as Non-commissioned officer *Junji Kitajima as Soldier *Yoshio Kawai as Radar Specialist Other *Gara Takashima as Gordian *Taichiro Hirokawa as Narrator Mecha *Yamato 18th Earth Federation *Blue Noah *Yamato 17th *EF Dreadnought Seirēn Federation *SF Amethys *SF Dreadnought *SF Cosmo Sub References *wikipedia:ja:YAMATO2520 External links * *YAMATO2520 Page（ファンサイト） Category:Anime Category:OVAs